inazuma_eleven_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gouenji Yuuka
Gouenji Yuuka (豪炎寺夕香) is Gouenji Shuuya's younger sister. Personality During the FFI Arc, she is seen to be a smart and friendly child. She cares for her brother and is a big fan of him, wanting him to always win matches by showing at least one of his best shots. In GO, her attitude has had a drastic change from a sweet and cute little girl to a more serious and more focused person. Her kind attitude towards other people remain, especially towards her older brother who has now become the Fifth Sector's leader. Appearance She has black eyes and brown, braided hair and a partially pointed spike on the right side of her head. In GO, she still ties her hair into two braids at each side of her head but there are no spikes on her hair, and now is colored pink. Plot Season 1 She was in a coma because of an accident a year ago, which is due to Kageyama. Before her accident, she gave Gouenji a gift (an amulet) to remember her. And after Raimon Eleven won the Football Frontier, she woke up. Season 2 After Raimon won the Football Frontier, she woke up when Gouenji visited her in the hospital room. After some time, Aliea Academy took her hostage and threatened to hurt Yuuka if? Gouenji? scored in their next match. Their threats weren't mentioned and clear to the audience, but it was easy to see that Gouenji took them seriously and missed the goal twice because of said threats. This shows how much Gouenji loves his little sister and would do anything for her. Season 3 She was seen to have made lots of friends in her school. She was also seen to be waiting for Shuuya to tell him something about what she does during school, and was very excited to show him an A+ she got on her mathematics test. She seems to be very bright. In Episode 085, she was seen at the airport, while Inazuma Japan are going to go to Liocott Island. In Episode 123, she was surprised as Endou's God Catch was surpressed by Hill's Double Jaw during the finals between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant. Her last appearance was in Episode 126 where she is seen with her father watching her brother graduate. Movie In the movie, the masterminds behind the presence of the Ogre team made a prototype of her, that appeared when Gouenji was about to replace Megane at the match against Teikoku. The prototype stated asked why his brother wanted to play the soccer that caused her accident and the prototype said that she purely hated it. Gouenji was surprised to hear that, and soon he figured that she's not the real Yuuka because Yuuka loves soccer, and that's what encourages Gouenji to keep playing soccer. Later, Gouenji kicked a ball to the prototype and it disappeared. Plot (GO) She first appeared in Episode 36 where she is seen calling Gouenji to go meet up with Tenma. She was also seen following Tenma until he reached the River bank. When Gouenji and Tenma finish their conversation, Yuuka is seen waiting in front of a red, sports car with a smirk on her face, asking if Gouenji was completely fine with everything. Trivia *Her hair color changes from the brown to pink between the original series and GO. *She is called "Yuuka-chan" by Endou. Category:Character